Él es sólo mío
by DestanyV
Summary: Las locuras que hace un adolescente solo para obtener el amor de su chico ideal. Bueno Hinata no está excluido de esa lista, él será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa solo para llamar la atención de Kageyama y si es necesario vestirse de chica.


Él es sólo mío

* * *

Hinata miraba con celos aquella chica estar tan cerca de su amor platónico , quería llegar corriendo y abrazar a Kageyama por la espalda y decir le aquella chica de cabellos negros que Kagemaya era sólo suyo y de nadie más.

¿Pero porqué no hacer lo? La respuesta es fácil, Hinata es un chico y Kageyama igual sería raro ver dos hombres juntos. Además declar le sus sentimientos al Rey de la cancha no sería nada fácil, ¿ qué pasaría si lo rechazaba?. La buena racha del equipo ya no sería la misma.

Por eso Hinata solo podía sentir celos y nada más, no podía besar o abrazar a su compañero. Pero realmente quería que se amarán.

—¿Sucede algo Hinata?.- preguntó Daichi acercandose con los demás chicos a Shouyo.

—Nada.- dijo mientras miraba por la puerta del gimnasio a esos dos. La chica era nueva en Karasuno, se había unido al equipo de voleibol femenino y al igual que Kageyama era colocadora, la chica supuestamente quería pedirle consejos a Tobio pero eso era una mentira solo quería pasar tiempo con él.

— ¿Hinata que pasa?.- Suga preguntó pegándole en la espalda.

— ¿A caso estás celoso de que Kageyama-san probablemente tenga una novia antes que todos nosotros?.- hablo, el pequeño pelinaranja no dijo nada, quería saber de qué hablaban esos dos por lo que le pidió a Nishinoya que le hiciera un pase, al cual este accedió con una sonrisa.

Noya lanzó la pelota y Hinata brinco pero en lugar de mandar la pelota hacia adelante hizo como que se equivocase y la mandase a donde estaban esos dos.

Bien su plan hiba a la perfección, la pelota rodó hasta Kageyama y la chica. Shouyou velozmente se acercó y con una torpe sonrisa psicopata.

— Kageyama-kun eres muy lindo.- dijo la chica tomando uno de sus mechones y sonrojarse levemente.

— Ha G-gracias.- el pelinegro hizo una referencia, por lo tanto Hinata sentía más celos. Esa chica era muy guapa no podía competir contra ella.

— Lo siento.- él ojimarron puso una mano en su nuca y torpemente el balón que estaba enmedio de su rival y de su amor, y al tomarlo lo primeros que pensó fue.

" Aléjate de él, Kageyama es mío." Una aura negra envolvió al pequeño número 10 y en medio de los dos sonrío cínicamente. La chica se aterrorizo un poco, el pequeño cuervo salió de ahí rápidamente pero no sin antes declarar le una mirada fría a la joven.

Al terminar los entramientos, Kageyama se fue a casa solo y para Shouyou esto fue algo extraño ya que siempre solían irse juntos.

Cuando estaba apunto de ir se Shimizu y Yachi le hablaron.

—¿Hinata tienes un momento?.- preguntó Shimizu, el pelinaranja asistió con la cabeza y se hacerco.

—¿ qué ocurre Shimizu-senpai?.- la peliazulada se sonrojó un poco al igual que Yachi y las dos al mismo tiempo preguntaron.

—¿Te gusta Kageyama?.- los ojos marrones del número diez sé ampliaron, sus mejillas se tornaron tan escarlatas como una manzana.

—¡¿QUÉ COMO PUEDEN PENSAR ESO?!.- gritó alterado. Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí y muy nerviosas hablaron.

— es por tú comportamiento, hoy cuándo vistes a Kageyama con la chica nueva pusistes una cara de enojó y tristeza. Es como en esas telenovelas de Yaoi.- Dijo Yachi cubriéndose el rostro.

—¿ Hehehe?.- Hinata parecía confundido, Kyoko fue directo al grano después de todo.

—Hinata-kun, no nos mientas se te nota en el rostro que lo amas.- Shouyo paso saliva y asistió mirando hacia otro lado.

— Si, Kageyama me gusta pero... No puedo decir le lo que siento porqué somos hombres y si el no siente lo mismo por mí, todo sería diferente para el equipo.- susurro, las dos chicas pusieron una cara de tristeza pero trataron de animar al pequeño cuervo.

— Hinata-kun, no te sientas mal. T-tenemos un plan que hará que Kageyama se enamore de ti.- aseguró Hitoka. En ese momento los ojos marrones de Hinata se ilumaron por completo.

—Waaaaa ¿y cuál es ese plan Yachi-san?.-

— Lo sabrás mañana.- le giño un ojo Shimizu y la joven pelirubia.

—Hasta mañana.- se despidieron.

Esa noche Hinata no pudo dormir por el entusiasmo, al fin Kageyama se enamoraría de él, y su amor sería correspondido.

Eran a las 5:30, se estaba preparando para ya irse a la escuela. Pero tenía que llegar temprano ya que Yachi y Shimizu lo citaron temprano para dar marcha a su plan. Tomo su bicicleta y pedaleó como nunca por lo que llegó temprano.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que había llegado al mismo tiempo con las chicas por lo cual lo tomaron de la mano y lo arrastraron hacia los vestidores de chicas, Shoyo al principio se sonrojó mucho por estar ahí pero después.

—Bien pongamos el plan en marcha.- Hinata se quedó quieto mientras las dos chicas sacaron maquillaje y un uniforme de colegiala femenino.

El pequeño chico no sabía lo que le hacían solo se quedaba quieto por completo mientras ellas colocaban rubor, y otras cosas en su rostro. Peinaron su cabello, y por último le dieron el uniforme dé chica.

— póntelo en uno de los vestidores, no te saques tú short de la falda.- dijo la pequeña Yachi, Hinata se horrorizó al principio pero después de analizar la situación se lo colocó.

Avergozado salió del baño y la boca de las chicas cayó. Al principio dudó un poco por su apariencia pero después de verse en el espejo sus ojos brillaron, sus facciones eras idénticas al de una chica, su cabello lucía un poco más largo, sus labios estaban levemente pintados con un rosa pálido haciéndolo verse muy naturales. Él atuendo era perfecto, le quedaba y sobre todo lo hacía ver increíble, Shimizu rocío un poco de perfume en Hinata para que nadie notará su olor de chico y se lo entregó.

—Toma este perfume rocíalo en ti para que nadie pueda conocer tu olor, porque de ahora en adelante serás Hinata Nanami la prima de Hinata.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, los ojos del pequeño deslumbraron como diamantes y hizo una referencia.

¡Si!, no hiba a perder contra esa chica. Kageyama sin duda sería de él.

Continuara...

Wola (*w*)

Mucho gusto fujoshis espero y les guste este capítulo de una de mis parejas favoritas de Haikyuu dejen sus comentarios para que así cada día mejore y dejen también ideas :3 las quiero hasta luego.

(n3n) 3


End file.
